


I Am Not Waiting

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, BAMF Women, Coming Out, Conversations, Courage, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Feminist Themes, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Inspired by Fanart, Internal Conflict, LGBTQ Themes, Nervousness, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”
Relationships: Ishizu Ishtar/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Series: Femslash February 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February





	I Am Not Waiting

Mai traipsed around the room, grabbing both her purple vest and white top off the floor, and pulling up her black skirt. She got dressed, and the stopped for a moment, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

Mai turned and saw Ishizu sitting on the edge of the bed, buttoning up her blouse, and looking as prim and regal as always. Her jet-black hair shone in the sunlight peeking through the curtains, and her eyes shone brightly, nearly blinding.

"Of course I am. I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Ishizu stood up and looked over at the other woman. They both were meaning to venture out into the world together, as a couple, and not behind closed doors. While she knew that they couldn't avoid it forever, it was still nerve-wracking.

"It is quite the feat. There will be no turning back. You know that, Mai."

"I do know. Whoever says we can't be together can just go kick rocks." Mai said, walking across the room and then took Ishizu's hands with her own. "It's about time people just accept that two gorgeous women like us are in love. We're together, and that's a fact."

Ishizu stared for a moment, her cheeks tinted pink, and she smiled.

"You make a valid argument, Mai. You're absolutely right."

Mai nodded, smiling. "I know I'm right." She looked towards the door, and then back to Ishizu.

"So, are you ready?"

Ishizu paused and nodded. "Yes, yes I am."


End file.
